blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Winterwhisper
Appearance Winterwhisper is a fluffy white tom with black blotches, a black tail, and a black face spot covering one eye and ear. He has big, dark green eyes, a long tail and large feet. Personality Winterwhisper is occasionally calm, but he will snap if he is annoyed. He's really quite sassy and rude, and evil, though he hates to admit he's caring and sensitive. He can get along with most people on the blog, except ones that are too much like him. He usually gets along better with females. He has a surprising similarity to Winter from a Wings of Fire, and Jayfeather from Warriors. He has a lot of personality traits, and often they change or shift. He acts different around every person in real life he knows. He is almost adaptable—in a complicated way. Winterwhisper is strange, yet most people find that interesting. He doesn't usually go on big rants, but can if he is well known with the topic. He has strong support for LGBTQ+ community, and supports equality for everyone. He is an indecisive person, constantly unable to determine his favorite out of a long list on anything. He likes to yell, and is generally a loud person. He really likes knowing what other members of BlogClan think of certain things, and likes to ask them questions. His favorite articles are the ones of people's opinions, such as least favorite/favorite cats, most evil cats, etc. He was a big fan of warriors from the start, enjoys writing fanfiction, and always urges people to read it—he loves reviews and support. He doesn't do well with critiques, but knows he needs them. He, Flowerstream and Maplesky are part of a "trio," as they are all close, and a few of his best friends are Sundance, Iceflower, and Fernfall. He can be offensive or unpredictable, and has big reactions to small things. Winterwhisper is a very unique cat, hard to match, always with hidden information on him. On The Blog Winterwhisper joined BlogClan on July 10, 2015, and has been active ever since. He was chosen as the medicine cat apprentice by Kat in the 2015 election, and was listed as her apprentice on the allegiances. He continued in the position until the 2017 elected Medicine Cat and their apprentice (Flowerstream and Birchfoot) got inaugurated in October. He did run in the 2017 elections. He is eventually going to have an introduction on the New Member's Page, when Iceflower organizes it all. He participates in most Gatherings, and likes the game Name That Apprentice, in which he participates regularly, and won the third round solely. He is mentioned in a few fanfictions by other members, though he does not remember which, as he rarely reads fanfiction. He loves writing it, hates reading it; more reasons why Winterwhisper is complicated. His former mentor was Kat, as mentioned before, and before that, Heart That Shine's Like a Hobbit's. When Winterwhisper switched over to Kat's medicine cat apprentice, Hobbitheart then took Stormy Sea, Kat's old apprentice, as her own. Now, Winterwhisper is a warrior and the mentor of Lupinepaw. He has made friends with Flowerstream, Iceflower, Emberdawn, Goldenfawn, Birchfoot, Fernfall, Maplesky, Sundance, Gladepaw, Lilyshine, Streampaw and others. Winterwhisper also liked changing his name for holidays and rogue name or Tribe name weeks, when those happened. In gatherings, he was formerly a Time-Travelling Otter, then a Relatively Excitable Stoat, but is now on StarClan's side. He likes talking on the live chat, but always leaves without any confirmation. He prefers wiki live chat over the Blog's. Winterwhisper has done a lot on the blog, and always strives to do more. On The Wiki Winterwhisper is quite active on the wiki, often so more than BlogClan, and adds random information to pages, and edits them in the process. He wants to be in the top three for badges on the wiki, and edits lots to get there. He likes to remove and delete useless pages, categories, etc. He currently has over 7,000 edits on the wiki and counting. Winterwhisper runs the News section on the main page of the wiki, and formerly the Featured Fanfics section, which is now gone. He and Emberdawn redid and organized the forums together. He tries to use his content, chat and discussions moderator status to help update things. He always tries to do or learn new things. He discovered coding, thanks to the talents of Willowlight and Foxstep, and does it every once in a while. He codes all of his pages, usually, including fanfiction. He is an active roleplayer, and is on some part of BlogClan or it's sister areas every day. He dislikes useless drama, yet he used to cause it. He hasn't for a while, now, and is keeping a good streak. He has been trying to improve as a moderator of the wiki and as a member in general. Roleplay Winterwhisper likes to roleplay on the wiki, and is an active member. He was the third person, besides Flameshine and Flowerstream, to make a character and join. When he does not need a character anymore, he kills them off, or when a good plot could involve a death. He kills many characters, overall, and can help others do it, too. He is one to edit the roleplay allegiances, being the main manager, with Emberdawn, Juniperpool, Willowlight, and Iceflower helping. He also helps edit and accept character forms on the signups page. He dislikes when people have a lot of characters and they don't use them all equally, which is why when things like wars and disasters happen, Winterwhisper is always glad to see characters die. There was only one time in which Winterwhisper was truly inactive, a few weeks where he didn't roleplay at all, which he considered as a break. Now, he is only inactive when the roleplay is dead in general. At the moment he is very active, and gets frustrated with plots that drags on for a long time. His favourite roleplays are Outside the Territories, The Twolegplace, Dusk Syndicate, and BlogClan. He isn't active with the Tribe, StarClan, The Other Mountains, and the Dark Fores, for no specific reason. He has many plot lines and characters that are connected, a few of which have ships with characters from other roleplayers. He likes to always make sub-plots, which are little things planned to happen within larger events such as wars or deaths. He loves pairing up evil/dark characters, and has a habit of doing so, much to Cypresswind's dismay. Winterwhisper dislikes having too many characters, as in 16 or over. Here is a list of Winterwhisper's current characters: *Twigfrost (BC) *Sagepaw (BC) *Webkit (BC) *Winterwhisper (BC) *Houndblaze (BC) *Shine (DS) *Spirit (DS) *Lavenderbrook (MC) *Indigo (TP) *Lava (TP) *Ambrosia (OTT) *Skylla (OTT) Trailing Stars Winterwhisper has been in at least two chapters of Trailing Stars so far. He was mentioned in Chapter 19 by Geckopaw for sure, and the chapter by Meadowpaw, 17. He was shipped with his former ship partner, Maplesky, though that sunk. They are still friends though, and talk daily. He has yet to write a chapter yet, but is willing. He wants to become involved, almost like everyone else, and feels he would connect to the blog more. Trailing Stars Graphic Novel Coming soon. Quotes Winterwhisper's: "AAAAA WHAT'S A THEO GET IT AWAY!" -To Goldenfawn, when she mentioned her dog, Theo, long ago. "Hmm, WHO CAN I BE HARSH TO NOW?! I CHOOSE YOU FERNACHU." -Pokemon GO taking over Winterwhisper's mind in live chat. "I killed a duck, And I liked i-it. It felt so psychopathic. It felt so good, it felt so right." -Winterwhisper inventing new song parodies to offend his friend Sunnystripe. "BRAYDON BRANDON BRODEN!" -Winterwhisper defiling Brendon Urie's name to offend Flowerstream. "TAKE THIS ICE!" *Winterwhisper kicks Iceflower from chat* "�� Come back I love you��" -Winterwhisper having mixed feelings of kicking his wife. "Lup. PUP. YOU READ THAT AS POOP OR P-EW-P. So: LUPPYPUPPY IS LOOPYPOOPY." -Winterwhisper defiling Lupinepaw's name. "WILLOW PUT YOUR PETTY NEEDS ASIDE AND MARRY ME! ... We are now officially and laufully married. -Winterwhisper celebrating his marriage to Willowlight. Flo: "Oooh, what's for supper?" Winter: "Peroxide and corn." Winter: "PEROGIES* Oh god autocorrect." -Winterwhisper's unfortunate mistake about supper. Other Peoples': "Hot mobsters are being muffins." -Willowpaw saying an odd sentence on chat that Winterwhisper misread. "I won't be attending dramafest, thank you." -Iceflower's politely rejecting drama and craziness in chat. "lifefuls, celebratong, wlong, odeleheos." -Horrible spelling mistakes made by Lupinepaw and Willowlight in chat. "Hey FLO, we started nets in geometry." -Winterwhisper. "Nets are meh." -Flowerstream. *A few seconds later.* "...WHAT SORT OF FOOTBALL EQUIPMENT ARE NETS?!! I DON'T KNOW MUCH ABOUT SPORTS. FOOTBALL!!! I NEVER EXPECTED YOU TO BE A SPORTS PERSON FLO!!!" -Sundance. "*Facepalm*" -Winterwhisper. -An uneventful math conversation in chat. Polls This is my poll area. I will update it every once in a while, mostly questions about your preferences or life. Feel free to give me suggestions, or encourage me to change it if it's getting old. Happy voting! Poll #1: Favourite fruit Strawberries Blackberries Tomatoes Bananas Raspberries Blueberries Papayas Mangoes Cantaloupe Honeydew Pineapples Watermelon Cherries Oranges Apples Other I don’t like fruit Veggies for dayz!!1!1 Poll #2: Sliced or Cubed Mangoes (hahahahahaha)? Cubed Cubed Cubed Cubed Cubed This is rigged Fanfiction Winterwhisper is a very avid and regular fanfiction writer. It led to his interest in writing, possibly as a full-time career in the future, or a side job. He has many fanfictions, and always wants more. Winterwhisper doesn't get writer's block too often, but struggles with motivation and procrastination. Winterwhisper is currently trying to alter his habits and start writing more again, though it will always be a struggle. He can also usually write if inspired by someone else, in many cases Cypresswind's writing has gotten him far in quality and stories. Oddly, he almost never reads other fanfiction. His Warriors fanfictions are: Completed: * Light Fading (Chapters 27/27; Collaboration) * The Living Dead (Chapters 14/14) * The ThunderClan Eight (Chapters 8/8) * The Hidden Army (Chapters 10/10; Collaboration) In Progress: * Trials of Twilight (Chapters 1/20) One-Shots: * Vanishing * Like, Lust, Love *How Far I Have Fallen * Ambition * The Queen Of All Corruption * You: The Inescapable World * Green Ghosts * My Seasonal Romance, Advanced *The Skies That Seize Us Trivia *Winterwhisper is currently ranked 4th on the wiki! *This page is ranked #3 for most categories. *His one fanfiction page, The ThunderClan Eight, is in the top five longest pages, and his other co-written fanfiction, The Hidden Army, is in the top ten longest. *Winterwhisper was chosen as medicine cat apprentice (MCA) on Nov. 2, 2015. He was a candidate, and Kat chose Winterwhisper in the end, after consulting the BlogTeam. He took over the role, succeeding Silverwind, who became inactive. Kat announced he was her apprentice in live chat, and he was so excited and freaked out that he forgot people who congratulated him, and his mind blew. *Winterwhisper was made a wiki live chat mod on July 10, 2016, the day of his one-year clanniversary. He is the first and only male chat moderator, first and only male content moderator, and so on. He was made a content moderator on October 17, 2016. He was made a discussions moderator on January 11, 2017. *His first collaboration was with Snakepaw, writing Light Fading. A sequel, Darkness Ascending, was planned and partially written, but abandoned and given up on after inactivity. Shortly after, his collaboration with Cypresswind, Aspenflame, Moonpaw and Hobbitheart happened, but that was cancelled too. *List of Winterwhisper's ships: *Winterfall (Winter X Fernfall: Sunken. First ship.) *Rinter (Winter X RaggedOak: Sunken, Reactivated, Sunken) *Minter (Winter X Maplesky: Sunken) *Wist (Winter X Mistpaw: Sunken) *Wowl (Winter X Owlwater: Sunken) *Cynter (Winter X Cypresswind: Sunken) *Winterwave (Winter X Wavesplash: Sunken) *Strinter (Winter X Streampaw: Sunken) *Wilwin (Winter X Willowlight: Sunken) *Steppinter (Winter X Foxstep: Sunken) *Wicy (Winter X Iceflower: Longest Running Ship; Sunken April 18/17) *Winterwhisper has 2 phobias. They are: *'Major:' *Ophidiophobia (Fear of Snakes) *'Minor:' *Astraphobia (Fear of Thunder) *His favorite sport is volleyball and his favorite hobbies are reading, writing, watching television, going on the internet, making character art for the Warriors Wiki, playing with cats, and relaxing. *His favorite color is orange. *He lives in Canada. He hopes to visit/possibly move to Europe one day, and explore the USA. He is definitely excited to travel. *Some of his biggest fandoms on the screen are: The Walking Dead, Glee, Scream Queens, Star Wars, Haters Back Off!, Community, Brooklyn Nine-Nine, Orange is the New Black, Empire, Family Guy, American Dad, Wentworth, How To Get Away With Murder, Greenleaf, Between, Schitt's Creek, and so, so many more. *His favorite animals are foxes and cats. Other animals he enjoys are: birds, wild cats, pandas, bears, wolves, etc. *His least favorite animals are snakes, and all reptiles/amphibians in general. He will not ever own one, and most likely will not own a dog. *He is a loner outside of school, but social during school, and in real life he is shy around people his own age that he isn't used to. He oddly gets along well with elder people, but cannot stand young kids or teenagers. He does not like large crowds and busy places. He is more socially anxious than he likes to admit. *Besides Warriors and Wings of Fire, Winterwhisper loves and mainly reads Young Adult books. *Some of his favorite solo YA books are Looking for Alaska, The Perks of Being a Wallflower, Salt to The Sea, and One of Us is Lying. Category:Tom Category:Time Travelling Otters Category:Chatmod Category:Medicine Cat Apprentice Category:Relatively Excitable Stoats Category:Roleplay Category:High Positions Category:Shipped Category:Discussions Moderator Category:Content Moderator Category:StarClan